Does He Like You Back?
by Lemon Icee
Summary: A simple Kaylee and Wash friendship fluff; Kaylee likes to get Wash's opinions of her love life, and Wash plays along cause he's a sport. Rating for some themes and mild language.


**Larger than Usual Author's Notice:** _Hi Everyone! This is my first Firefly fic, which I wrote very late at night after a rather emotionally draining day so sorry if the quality is not great. But I needed something fun and I love Kaylee/Wash friendship fluff! Writing for Wash is hard but I hope to get better someday..._

_Anyway, I have recently acquired much love for Firefly and just, wow, just cannot stop geeking out about it. But I've also just moved to college and have not really made any friends that would be into it. And I'm not letting my friends at home watch it without me ;P _

_But I was wondering, if anyone out there who also has mad love for this series would like to chat, team up for a fic, RP, something casual like just play pretend sometime! Cause I think it would be real fun and there are days when I really just need to ask Wash to tell me I'm pretty, and gorram I think having someone in the inter-verse to pretend to do that would be just shiney. If you're interested, just PM me and we can work it out!  
_

_Sorry if that sounds really pathetic but I've been homesick ^^_

_Enjoy! All that follows belongs to Joss Whedon except the specific arrangement of the words._

* * *

"Wash?"

"Yes Kaylee?"

They were sitting together at the rounded sofa in the galley. Kaylee was sprawled out along one half of the couch, one foot with pretty painted toenails resting on the table while the other hung off the end of the cushion, jiggling slightly. She was reading a magazine held high above her resting head. Wash was sitting a couple feet from her head, doing some Sudoku. They had shared some tea earlier and were enjoying the relatively rare quiet of a mostly empty room.

"Do you think if I got a nasty could, Simon would get his butt off the couch and come over to take care of me?"

Wash looked up, blinked, and turned to look down at Kaylee. She looked up at him with a slight frown.

"I think that's part of his whole Doctor thing, the taking care of sick people. Also I don't know how much couch-sitting I've seen him do."

Kaylee sighed.

"I mean if he weren't a doctor, do you think he'd _care_ enough to look after me if I was sick?"

Wash sighed. He loved Kaylee like a little sister, but sometimes suspected she loved him more like a girlfriend.

"Course he'd care Kaylee. He seems pretty goodly concerned whenever something bad happens to you."

Kaylee beamed. "I thought so too."

She went back to reading and Wash turned back to his puzzle, suddenly realizing he'd put two three's in one box, goddamn.

A few moments passed before Kaylee broke the silence again.

"Wash, if I was at a party and the hottest guy in school started flirtin' with me, what do you think Simon would do?"

_"Wuh de ma,_ Kaylee, how the hell should I know?" Wash said loudly, whipping his head around to stare down at her in exasperation. Kaylee did not look fazed by his outburst, but just shrugged, as best she could lying down.

"Just thought, you know, you might have an outsider's opinion on the matter."

"In this scenario you're preying on school children and Simon's suddenly attending parties, so my opinion pretty much stops at how creepy and wrong it is."

"Couldja just try an' answer the question?" She looked up at him with big, pleading eyes that he really couldn't say no to.

"I…" Wash rubbed his eyes. He'd learned from many years of marriage how to tell a girl what she wanted to hear. "He'd probably come over and, er, punch the guy. In a very manly way. Manly and romantical." He paused, hoping that was the answer she had been looking for.

He heard the scratching of a pen on paper, and then Kaylee sat up suddenly, laying the magazine flat on the table with a triumphant slam.

"I knew it, he likes me! Cosmo says so!" She gave Wash a big surprise hug, kissed him on the cheek and skipped off to the engine room.

Wash peered over at the quiz in the magazine. He'd never heard of Cosmo, what the-

**"50 Sexy Ways to Touch Him There"**

Wash stared at the title of the article, wondering if Kaylee would notice if he just, flipped through, just a little.

* * *

Zoe was exhausted, having spent most of the day on a very goose-hunt-esque mission that ended less than friendly. She eased herself into bed next to her husband, ready for some much needed sleep.

"Honey, have you ever heard of Cosmo?"

Zoe let out a long deep sigh.

"Cause they have some things in here, that I swear, you would be _**good **_at. They require some bending, and some, well, strength, and you've always been very-"

Zoe turned over and ripped the magazine from Wash's hands. Scanning it she smiled.

"So… I see he likes you too? Congratulations."

With that she turned off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
